One for sorrow, Two for joy
by Garlic ghost
Summary: Jiji had always said, faith is seeing the light with your heart when all your eyes see is darkness. Naruto had lived by this his whole life, but when things turn dire and Kohona is in nothing but ruin. Naruto is torn, for how can he see with his heart when he doesn't have one? Naruto is ooc. Time hopping. (On hiatus, not sure how long.)
1. Prolouge

**Authors note**

 **Hey guys this is Melfina1234 here. This is my first ever story so please go easy on me. Anyway, this is the prologue of my story. Now I am from Australia and our spelling is different from other English speaking countries, so please bear that in mind. I am also an armature in the writing world and am only 13, also bear that in mind. I will also be using the metric system e.g. metres, centimetres e.c.t.**

 **I will also be using Celsius to measure the temperature. It would be a great help if you could R &R. I welcome constructive criticism, but if you don't like that's fine, then don't read. Ok also I do not think there will be any pairings in this story as it is my first. But if you wish to see one please let me know in the reviews, it can be straight, yuri or yaoi. Thank you and now that's all done. On to the disclaimer. I Melfina1234, solemnly swear that I do not own Naruto, as it is created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. There, now onto the story! Avanti!**

Smoke was rising from the barren ground. Hundreds of corpses lay unmoving. Scattered aimlessly around the desolate, burning village. Men, women, children, Shinobi. All nothing more but smouldering piles of ash.

Naruto moved. Searing pain raced through him, he cried out in pain. But there would be no one to help him now. With shaking hands, he pushed himself up until he was on his knees. It was only then that he took in the sight around him. Mouth agape, he took in his once proud, lively village, that was nothing more than a dessert of corpses, the sky painted black with smoke. He was too late. Tears welled up in his eyes, but for once he let them free, they streamed down his face, wiping away some of the sweat and dirt that clung to his skin.

"MADARA!" Naruto screamed punched his fist into the ground, angry at his villages destroyer. But it soon turned into guilt, this village was his responsibility. He had failed. "I couldn't save them" his voice cracked, "I was too late, I'm a failure" Naruto suddenly fell limp, his body crashing mercilessly into the ground, ash puffing around him. Madara had won.

Flashback no jutsu

Naruto stood in front of a lone figure. His clothes tattered, mud and sweat lathered his body, in a thick coat. The figure across from had long white shaggy hair much like his own, and he had a bandanna like horn that protruded from his forehead. He was wearing a white coat that had six black sage tomes along its collar. Six black spheres were floating behind him. A staff clasped in his hand, with a crescent like shape on its head. It was Madera's final form." You know you can never win" "I will usher in a new era of peace" Madara stated calm, as if talking about the weather. "what when everyone's dead!" Naruto shouted anger evident in his voice. "you monster! Millions of innocent people are dead, because of you!"

Madara just laughed. It was a deep sound. Like the thunder on a summers night. But he wasn't thinking of summer right now. "Enough talk, you're wasting my time" **Tendo-** **Bansho ten 'in!**

Naruto had no time to react, he was pulled forward towards Madara's waiting hand. He tried to struggle but his strength was waning. "Now I will show you power!" Madara shouted. Naruto's vision started to blur,as he felt enormous amounts of chakra emit from the man in front of him. The last thing he saw was a blinding light, suddenly erupt from his opponent. And then everything went black.

Flashback no Jutsu Kai!

Naruto placed his hand on his stomach, where a seal once resided, someone who he called a brother would have been sealed in there. Naruto lowered his hand, kumara had protected him from Madras blast, at the cost of his own leatst he had been able to say goodbye. Just before the blast, kurama and him had spoken, It was a rushed but touching affai. One he hoped he would never have to repeat. But that was in vain now.

More tears streamed down his face, he had lost everyone. Naruto didn't know how long he lay there, his mind blank, eyes like broken glass. They held within them a soul, broken beyond repair. After what seemed like an eternity of just lying there, he stood up on shaking legs. Naruto tried to mould his chakra but was only met with more pain. His coils must have suffered heavy damage, considering he had just fought Madara and lived. But that would have to wait, his coils would not heal in time, but his village wouldn't. He needed to start moving. He slowly placed one foot infront of the other, and started his slow trek through the village hidden in the leaves.

Naruto was walking down a street, that at one point would have been filled with life and love, but was now absent of such things. He stopped infront of a certain pile of rubble. It didn't look like much, but a lively ramen stand had once proudly stood there. But it was gone now, only a smouldering pile of ash and soot left in its wake. He remembered all the happy memories he had made there.

Flashback no jutsu

"Hey jiji!" Teuchi turned, and was greeted with a young blonde dressed in a kill me orange jumpsuit. A fox-like grin across his young face. " ahh Naruto what can I get you today" he asked the blonde now revealed as Naruto. " five miso ramen, extra-large!" " coming right up" Teuchi turned back to the pot he was working on, stirring the ramen inside. Just then Ayame entered the stand, " oh Kon'nichiwa Naruto" "Kon'nichiwa Ayame!" He replied. " father I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back in about an hour"

"ok dear, be careful!" Ayame smiled as she folded her apron and put it away. "When am I never" but before her father could retort Ayame was already gone.

Teuchi chuckled and shook his head. "so, Naruto tell me about your new team, you got it, today didn't you?" He asked while preparing the ramen "yeah I did and guess what" Teuchi chuckled "what?" "I got Sakura-Chan on my team" "really? Well now you might have a chance" He winked at Naruto" if you know what I mean" he said slyly. Naruto's face exploded with red, he sputtered unable to come up with a good enough retort. But he recovered quickly. " ok Naruto its ready" " YAY! Ramen, ramen, ramen!" He chanted. As soon as the bowls hit the bench, he grabbed his chopsticks, ripped them out of their bed and broke them apart. "Itadakimasu!"

The memory quickly faded.

Naruto smiled at the memory, but it soon turned into a frown, Ayame and Teuchi are dead, killed by the blast. Another failure of his. They had been the only people other than the sandimanie, who had treated him like a real person. And not the demon fox that was sealed within. He sighed and kept on. He wandered aimlessly for what seemed like an eternity before he came across the hokage tower. It was still standing, protected by seal placed on its surface since the first hokage. He smiled, the tower had been his home for the past few years, He had been made hokage only two years prior. When Pein attacked all the shinobi that were able for the position were already dead. Tsunade had died a month earlier, killed by Pein. And so, he was elected as hokage.

But he was a failure, he had gotten all his people killed. Because he wasn't fast enough. Strong enough or wise enough. Naruto shook his head, ridding himself of such thoughts, it did not matter anyway. The alliance was shattered, the Biju either captured or dead. He was the only one left. He kept on going, slowly walking through the corridors and up the many steps, that made up the once mighty tower, till he came across the door to his office. He ran his fingers across the old splintered timber.

Memories rushed through him, of all the times he had entered through this very door. From when he was in the academy wanting to see his jiji, to a Genin getting d ranks with his team, as a young man trying to get Sasuke back. And finally, as a hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. the 22-year-old hokage, took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. it was exactly like how he left it. paperwork scattered around the desk, mission reports half read and empty ramen cups strewn everywhere. He chuckled remembering, all the times Sakura had berated him for leaving a mess everywhere.

Naruto sighed at the memory. He truly missed everyone, heck he even missed that perverted book of ero-sennins. There was nothing he would not do to see their faces again. But he pushed that thought away, that could never happen. He turned 360 taking in the whole office. but just as he was about to leave his eyes caught something.

It was the picture of his father. he smiled sadly, and walked up to it. Minto's face looked stern and intimidating, but if one would look closely they would see kindness in his eyes, and the never-ending love he had for his village. His parents had died sealing Kurama into him, but he loved them anyway. At first, he was angry. But it quickly turned into love when Kurama shared some of the memories of his mother, with him. Kushina Uzumaki Namizake, his mother and the previous jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox. His father, the yondaime hokage, the yellow flash of Kohona. Minato Namizake.

Naruto lent his forehead against the cracked glass, that protected his father's image. "why, why did you have to go?" he asked forlorn as, tears leaked from his eyes. " if only you and mother where here, you would know what to do". there was a pregnant silence, and then a crash. Naruto had collapsed. Cries and sobs of anger and sadness filled the room. "I'm scared father, mother. For all I know I'm the only shinobi of the whole alliance left. and to top it off Madara will no doubt come looking for me" he put his arm over his eyes to try and stop the tears that, dared to break through.

But Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he broke down in tears. Sobs wracked his body. 'mother, father what would you think of me now?' But suddenly he went rigid, his eyes snapped open. He wasn't the only person in the room. Naruto slowly turned his head making sure not to startle who or whatever was there. But there was no need. Blue eyes met violet, a spark travelled through his body. Naruto's eyes widened, his bottom lip trembled, as sobs tried to escape him.

"W-what? T-this can't be true, y-you're dead" Naruto sat there motionless staring at the unknown figure covered in shadows, his body trembled. "oh Naruto, I wish I could tell you I wasn't. But I am" The figure stepped into the light to reveal blood red hair, a petit round face and lean body. Everything wrapped up in a beautiful black and red battle kimono., katana at her side. "Come here" The red head said, opening her arms wide. Naruto plunged into them "it's ok, you'll be fine ok"

Her voice grew fainter, like she was getting further and further away. "it's going to be ok" He saw her body start to fade away into nothing "no! don't go please" '" please" his voice was nothing but a whisper now. But she was gone.

Naruto eyes snapped open. He immediately gasped, taking in as much air as he could. Naruto blinked a few times clearing his vision. "argh" he groaned, he felt like hell. He propped himself up on his elbows, taking a quick look at his surroundings. But he only had one thing on his mind. How did he get on the floor? Naruto groaned again, thinking it best he didn't know. He pushed himself up into a crouch and stood. His body groaned in protest to the exercise. Naruto still winced in pain, not yet used to not having the accelerated healing that Kurama gave him. Yes, being an Uzumaki meant that he healed faster, then any normal person, but not by much. Also, having a demon in your gut was very helpful.

It was only then that Naruto realised that it was all a dream. He had somehow fell asleep. Irritated Naruto ran his hand down his face, sighing for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. It was then that he noticed through the window in his office, that the sky had finally cleared. And to his surprise it was already sunset. Naruto frowned how long had he slept. Naruto shook his head, it didn't matter anyway. He looked towards what remained of the hokage monument. Specifically, at the third and fourths. They were not supposed to die so early. Hiruzen should have lived to see his grandson become Genin, Chunin and then Jounin. But he never did. The fourth, his father never had to die at all. It was never his time to die.

Time. "hmp, I've been thinking about that a lot lately" he muttered to himself. Suddenly it was like his brain had just decided to flip a switch. Time. His eyes widened, that was it. He turned and sprinted out of the room, down the stairs, through the corridors and out of the tower. Heading for the only place he knew; his worlds last hope may lie. He just prayed he wouldn't be too late.

 **Authors note**

 **Ok guys that the end of my very first chapter, and it sucks. But you can only try i guess. Anyway if you pick up and problems or** **inconsistencies** **with this chapter please let me know. I am not sure if i described Madara right, i feel i need to touch up on that when i have the time.**

 **Anyway here is a quick update on narutos stats.**

 **Genin 1-10**

 **Chunnin 10-15**

 **Jounin 15-20**

 **Kage 20-25**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Naruto:**

 **Genjutsu-15**

 **Ninjutsu -21**

 **Taijutsu-22**

 **Fuinjutsu-25**

 **Shurikenjutsu (WEAPONS)-20**

 **Speed-22**

 **Strength-17**

 **Intelligance-22**

 **See you in the next chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys im back! Sorry this took so long i was getting pretty busy but lastnight i decided to finish this chapter so. Tada it's here. And omg i have 1 follow and 1 fav, it may be hardly anything but that is something! So a shout out to those who have viewed and/or favourited or followed thanks so much. ANd pls tell ur friends about this so more people can enjoy. Now onto the disclaimer. I melfina1234 swear to beautiful loving god, that i do NOT own Naruto as it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.** **Now, Avanti!**

Wind was rushing by Naruto, the wind howling in his ears. His tattered clothes gone, now replaced with a red black muscle shirt, with thick steel mesh underneath. Tucked into a pair of black cargo pants, that had various pockets of shapes and sizes. Which held anything from scrolls to rations and even the odd ninja wire. His pants were taped at the ankle and kept on going until it disappeared into his ninja sandals. He was also sporting a pair of fingerless gloves with a steel plate on the back. Lastly his kunai and shuriken holster was clipped around his waist, and his Hi-ate was tied to his forehead, his shaggy blonde hair falling its shining surface. He would have loved to wear his old sage cloak, but it was tattered beyond recognition, the only way he recognised was the darker patch of black at the bottom, where black flames used to lick the bottom.

Naruto continued to speed through the dead village, pumping chakra into his legs, to make himself faster. Naruto grit his teeth in pain, his chakra coils were still damaged. But paid it no heed, only aggravating his injury further, by slamming more chakra into his legs. Kicking up huge plumes of dust. He was once again thankful for his Uzumaki genes. Not only did it give him massive reserves, it gave him the ability to regenerate his chakra at a fast rate. But even then, it wasn't much.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ Short Time skip/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Naruto leapt into the trees, instantly sticking to its branches using his chakra. He pushed of leaving deep a deep imprint of his foot in the branches from the high, usage of chakra, and with a burst of speed he raced of. After running for about ten minuted he stopped in front of a large cave. Its mouth wide and menacing, was pitch black. No sound escaped from its mouth, except the drip, drip, drip of water falling. This was it, this was the place. Naruto gulped, what lay in this cave could determine what happened to not only this his world, but the world of thousands of others. Naruto felt doubt start to creep into his mind. Was he strong enough to do this? Was it even right to be doing it? Messing with things beyond mortal understanding. But he steeled himself, now was not the time to show weakness, he was almost there. He took a deep breath and stepped forward into the cave.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Time skip \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Naruto slowly walked through stone corridors, his face illuminated by the flame he held in his hand. But it was of not much use, the darkness in this place was almost drowning him. But he continued forward. Suddenly he heard scuffling on the stone. He turned and in a flash, had thrown a kunai at the mysterious offender. He saw something move in the darkness, and a rat burst from the shadows, scurrying across the stone. Naruto let out a sigh of relief, it was only a rat. A couple of minutes later he found himself in front of a large golden door, intricate seals covered it whole surface, keeping it closed indefinitely. It held a large Uzumaki symbol in the middle, it red surface gleamed happily under the flames light. It was obvious that it was made by an Uzumaki and the only one in Kohona with sealing of this Calibre was Uzumaki Mito. The former wife of the Shodai Hokage and princess of her clan. It was made to contain an artifice from Uzushiogakure, that she had recovered after its fall. It was so precious that she constructed this door, and passed the secret onto her husband and his brother. And they I turn gave it to their successors. Each hokage must give their blood for the door to recognise them. But he was not here to admire its beauty or history, no he was here for something else. Naruto bit his thumb and smeared it across the Uzumaki Symbol, it glowed a bright blue for only a moment, and then turned dim once more. After a few seconds, he heard a click, the door swung open, its hinges as silent as the day it was made. Naruto peered out from behind the door, his eyes darted around the room, scanning it for any possible threats. Once he was sure the coast was clear he stepped out from behind it, and into the room. What he saw took his breath away, there sitting on a pedestal in all its glory was…

.

.

.

.

.

.

A piece of paper.

He slumped in disappointment, yes, he had seen the door but he had never entered the room. But to tell the truth he was a little disappointed. The one thing that was supposed to save the world was a measly little piece of paper…...Fuck

But Naruto quickly threw himself out of his stupor. He was being an idiot, he of all people, a seal master was underestimating a piece of paper. He knew that one piece of paper could be the different between life and death. And so, he walked up to the pedestal and looked at the paper.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" It was only a seal used in a sealing scroll. He was expecting a huge scroll, with kanji written all over it but, this. It was just a common seal used to contain objects when going on missions, such as supplies and weapons. Was this the ancient artefact of the Uzumaki clan. It couldn't be? Could it? Naruto reached his hand out and touched the papers surface, it was brittle and he knew that it could break easily at his touch. He just had to careful, Naruto placed his other hand on the paper and prepared to pump chakra in to it. His hands shook with anticipation. Suddenly he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, something was wrong. But he had no time to dodge. The air blowing past him and the tell-tale piercing sound screamed through the air. That was the only warning he got.

Naruto first heard a large bang, like something had been impaled. It was only when the pain came that he looked down. There in his stomach was huge bloody hole. It was then that it hit at what had just happened. He cried out in pain, and fell to the ground, clutching his middle trying in vain to stop the blood. But it only hurt his injury further. Suddenly a loud deep echoing laugh bounced across the room. Naruto looked up in time to see the shadows before him warp and form into the one person he did not want to see ever again, if he lived that is. Naruto grit his teeth in both pain and anger, "Madara" he spat out. "what brings you here?" He sneered, his face full of disgust. But Madara only laughed at him, it's echoes bounced around the room. "why, I'm here for the same thing you are" "the seal behind you, what's inside it" Madara demanded.

Naruto sneered and spat onto the ground. "and why should I tell you?" He growled. Madara narrowed his eyes in disgust, like he was looking at something he would rather scrape off his shoe. The man snorted and said "your arrogant child, you do not know of whom you are speaking to" "I will use that seal to rewrite history as I see fit" As he was saying this, Madara had lifted his arm until it was level. "and there is nothing you can do about it" He splayed his hand out and suddenly Naruto found a hand wrapped around his neck. Naruto gasped and scrabbled at his neck trying in vain to dislodge his attacker's hands. But it was of no use, his vision was already starting to waver. Madara pulled Naruto's face up to his and looked him in the eye. He seemed to be searching for something, but whatever it was he couldn't find it. Madara growled and tossed him across the room, his back hitting the cave wall. Naruto fell to the ground, his wound bleeding profusely it should have stopped by now. But it wasn't. Madara just chuckled, a sadistic grin spread across his face, his eyes gleaming with unyielding hate. Madara sneered, it twisted his face into something of nightmares, "it will never close, that wound is permeant, it doesn't matter what what it is, u will die slowly" Naruto coughed, blood splattered on the ground. Naruto looked up blood running down his chin and falling into a pool on the ground. And he smiled, a small crooked thing, a far cry from his foxy grins when he was younger. "do you really think that I would let you do that, who do you think I am" he chuckled darkly, his eyes shadowed by his hair making look as insane as the monster before him.

"you know I was worrying on my way here that I would be too late" He looked up, his eyes held determination and surprisingly pity. "but I see now that you could never catch up to me, you know why"

Madara stayed silent, choosing to observe rather than answer. Naruto chuckled, it was a broken sound like shattered glass. "Because, you have nothing to live for anymore, to strive for. And most of all to protect, you threw all that away because of your greed" "hmp" Naruto closed his eyes for what seemed like a moment, but they suddenly snapped open.

He had said something. Naruto strained to hear what Madara was saying but he could only make out bits and pieces. Something like forgiveness and hate, and most of all revenge. Naruto sighed, he pitied that man, he had a family that loved, friends that he had laughed and cried with, and finally a village that accepted him. And he threw it away.

Naruto grunted as he pulled himself up on his knees, his middle had stopped bleeding, but one wrong move could open the wound again. And with shaking hand reached into one of his pockets and took out a crumpled piece of paper. He placed it on the ground and looked up at Madara, whom had not moved an inch his eyes glazed over in thought. Naruto took this time to make his escape, he looked over the seal and found that it was indeed a containment seal, but it was more complex than that. He studied the kanji, and suddenly it struck him. The artefact was inside the seal. All he had to do was unseal it.

Naruto placed both of his hands on the paper his blood staining it red. But he didn't think of it now.

Madara's eyes unglazed, finished reliving the tragic moment at the valley of the end. But he should have sooner, the boy was going to unseal it. "NO!" But it was too late. With a cry, Naruto shouted **Kaifu no Jutsu** **,** and suddenly he felt the world turn and spin. His stomach churn his head pounding, then there was a bright light and suddenly he was falling.

But everything went black.

 **Ok that is the next chapter. I know it is really short, but from here on out it will be as long as i can make them. So bear with me ok.**

 **Allright see u at the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry i have taken soo long to update. But i am trying to find time and things just arent working im so sorry. Any way i melissa meier solemly swear that i do not own Naruto or any of the characters other than any of my own. Ok now onto the story AVANTI!**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandimanie Hokage of Kohonakagura, the village hidden in the leaves and the Kami no Shinobi. Was currently sitting in his office leisurely smoking from his old, brown pipe that was clearly over used. Huge stacks of paperwork sat on his desk, they seemed to tower over the hokage. But he was not intimidated, Hiruzen had finally defeated the enemy of Kage around the world. Paperwork, the blasted things seemed to multiply faster than he could sign. But the worst part was that he never even saw paperwork come in through his door, it just multiplied like rabbits in heat.

Although, with the help of a certain jutsu *cough* Kage Bushin No Jutsu *cough*, Hiruzen had finished early and was currently enjoying the spoils of war. Silence, oh sweet blessed silence. Hiruzen sighed and took a long, deep drag from his pipe. The effects of the nicotine hitting the spot, he sighed the smoke coming from his mouth and sat there. Eyes half lidded, pipe smoking. But Hiruzen took this rare moment of silence, to reminisce on all the current events. Naruto Uzumaki – kami bless him – the little ball if sunshine had just been named a Genin of Kohona, by his academy teacher Umino Iruka. Although there were some complications for the Uzumaki, well for starters he had initially failed the Genin test given to him for the third time. But he-in a moment of despair-, was tricked into locating and stealing the scroll of sealing, by his former teacher Mizuki. Which is a crime punishable by death, but the boy in an extremely rare moment of ingenious, had single hand idly defeated a Chunnin. A CHUNNIN! That was no small feat, and had earned him the title of Genin and received his Hi-ate. Which signified him a shinobi of Kohona.

The village despised the boy, they called him things like the demon brat, murderer, and a mindless killer. But his village was blind, they could not see the difference between a prisoner and its jailer.

If only his parents were here, it should have been him to seal the Kuyyubi, not Minato. Minato and Kushina Namizake had died the night the boy had been born, sealing the Kuyyubi into their son.

Hiruzen, closed his eyes and just sat there, listening to the hustle and bustle of the streets below.

He heard a child's laughter, salesmen and women calling out their prices to entice customers to buy their products. Finally, he heard a familiar bout of laughter, that sounded so pure and light that it almost hurt. That laugh belonged to a certain blond haired boy, who was currently the light of his life, but also his biggest failure. Hiruzen sighed, pocketed his pipe, and stood up, his knees cracked and whined in protest but he ignored them. A good walk around the village would do him some good, he could even go and see young Naruto.

Hiruzen reached for the door handle but before he could escape this prison they called an office, he heard a familiar swish of leaves and puff of smoke, signalling that a shunshin had been used. Hiruzen sighed and dropped his hand, what was it now? The hokage turned and said in an irritated voice "what is it Kakashi, can't you see I was about to go for a nice stroll?"

The man currently kneeling before him was unusual to say the least. He was wearing a Jounin vest over a black long sleeved shirt over some steel mesh, some black Jounin pants that were taped at the ankle. The tape kept on going until it disappeared into his black shinobi sandals. He was also sporting a pair of black gloves with a metal back. But the strangest thing about him was his face, it was half covered with a black face mask and his hi-ate was slanted very his right eye leaving his onyx left eye exposed. And finally, the man's hair, it was silver in colour and seemed to defy gravity, as it was standing up and looked like an upside-down fang. And it was all brought together with the kunai holster that rested at his right thigh.

But this man was no ordinary shinobi, no he was Copy no Kakashi, or the copy-cat nin. An A-rank bordering S-Rank shinobi, and the only known non Uchiha to successfully wield the Sharingan. But it mattered little when the whole clan (except a stuck-up child and a rouge S-rank philosophist) Were killed by one of their own no less.

"Hokage-sama I apologise, but a matter of the upmost importance has arisen", Kakashi looked up his one eye shining "and it concerns the safety of this village" Hiruzen froze, his eyes narrowed "Kakashi report!" Kakashi leapt up and into attention. "Hokage-sama, not ten minutes ago, Chunnin on a patrol of our forest discovered an unknown, foreign shinobi on our lands" "I had noticed foreign chakra near my training ground and had decided to investigate when I had found the Chunnin patrol. Immediately after I set of to the hokage tower to notify you"

The Sandimanie Hokage narrowed his eyes in thought, something was off Kakashi was hardly ever this serious, even around him. It had irked him at no end, but it showed how serious things were right now. "Kakashi what's wrong" he said worry evident in his voice. Kakashi hesitated, how will he react? What will happen? But he quickly shook those doubts away his hokage had to know. "it's the intruder, I" Kakashi paused is it even possible for the dead to come back.

Hiruzen frowned Kakashi was never this uncertain, even if he was he always got strait to the point.

"Kakashi get the point!" he said sternly, he needed to know the village might be at risk. "Hokage-sama its Minato-sensei, it's him" For Hiruzen time seemed to stop, Minato his predecessor the man he could call a son, was alive? But his face steeled, it could easily be an intruder or a spy from a different village. His role as Hokage came first, above all else even family. "take me to him" Kakashi nodded and grasped his leader shoulder, but he paused for a moment. Kakashi looked up daringly into his leader's eyes, and said something in such a voice that it shook the hokage to the core. "do you really think it might be him?" It sounded pleading, hopeful and more than anything else scared. Hiruzen just shook his head, "it might and it might not be. Don't get your hopes up" Kakashi steeled himself all emotion going behind an emotionless mask, that he had worn many times over. Kakashi honed in on the intruder's chakra, and with that the two powerful men disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kakashi could not believe his eyes when he had first seen the mysterious intruder, face down in the dirt bleeding profusely. To tell the truth Kakashi had been shocked that he had not died from blood loss by now. The thing that really had him reeling in shock was the man's hair. It was a bright yellow, a colour that he thought was unique to only the young jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki, and his sensei the former yondaime hokage, Minato Namizake. But he did not dwell on that thought now, they had just arrived in front of the hospital room in which the man currently resided.

Hiruzen Looked at the door, behind it was a man that could be the villages saviour or destroyer.

He took a deep breath, still very aware that Kakashi was right behind him. And took a step towards the door, he could hear frantic voices behind it most likely trying to save the young man's life. He took one more step, and pushed open the door to reveal a room packed with people. Medic-nin were everywhere, scurrying around like an ant's nest.

Hiruzen saw a nurse walk past him carrying an empty blood bag, he struck his hand out and stopped her. The woman turned and gasped in shock when she saw her hokage, and wasted no time in bowing to him. Hiruzen just said in an urgent tone "how is he doing?" "hokage soma, there is something wrong with his wound, it will not close no matter what we do. We have managed to stop the bleeding but the wound cannot be closed, not even by our best and most talented medic nin. "She responded knowingly.

Hiruzen looked at her surprised, it was not uncommon for certain poisons to do that type of thing, maybe she was new? the poison just had to be extracted first. "what is the cause of this" He demanded, there had to be an explanation for this, Hiruzen was just wondering why they had not yet extracted the poison. "sir, we have found no traces of poison in his blood stream. We believe that it is a wound inflicted by massive amounts of chakra focused into one point, as the chakra we try to use to heal his wound is always rebuffered." Hiruzen nodded his head and thanked the nurse.

Hiruzen was troubled, it would take huge amounts of chakra to do something like the nurse had just described. It had been done before but the user had been the former Kuyyubi jinchuuriki, it would have killed any normal human ten times over. And that had decimated her opponent. Either the man was very lucky or very strong.

This alone told him that their intruder was no doubt strong. For one to be able to hold their own against a jinchuuriki was impressive in on its own, and to not die was a massive accomplishment. But he decided he would wait until he saw the man to make assumptions on his power. With that he walked further into the room, the medics parting to let him through until he stopped at the foot of the operating table.

What he saw made him want to cry, there lying on the table was a carbon copy of Minato. From the sweep of his blonde bangs, to the shape of his jaw angular and handsome. But he also saw differences the most noticeable was the three whisker like marks on his cheeks.

Hiruzen was sure that they were not natural, they looked more like scars than anything else. The next thing that dew his attention was the hole in his stomach, it was not huge only about 3cm across, but went right through the stomach and out the other side. He watched as the medics worked on his other injuries, only minor things like cuts and bruises, but with this wound it would be best if he was healthy. After a few minutes the medics stepped away, finished their work they began to clean up. The blond now had white bandages covering his abdomen.

When Hiruzen figured out that the patient was not going to be waking up anytime soon, he turned to the nearest medic. "Inform me of any news regarding this patient immediately, it is of the up most importance that you tell me" The doctor nodded his head "is there anything else sir?" "Oh yes, have a DNA test of our patient, I wish to know everything you can find out about him" The doctor bowed respectfully "of course Hokage-sama I will inform you of any new development regarding the patients' health, and notify you when we get results from his test" Hiruzen nodded his head in satisfaction "good" And with that he weaved his way out of the room and into the empty hallway of the ER. Kakashi must have left a while ago, most likely to get back to training. "ANBU!" Out of the shadows materialised several black, mask bearing figures. They waited silently for their orders, not making a single sound. "I want at least ten ANBU stationed in and around the man in this room" he pointed towards the Hospital ward, it read room 301. The ANBU nodded and without a sound they dissipated, back into the shadows they call their own.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Naruto groaned he felt like hell, his stomach felt like it was being poked repeatedly with a red-hot kunai. And those hurt, he knew from experience. Naruto wearily opened his eyes but was only greeted with a blinding light. Oh, god his eyes but he forced them open, everything was blurry. Naruto blinked his eyes and finally the blurriness started to receded. And oh, Kami behold it revealed a white ceiling. Wait ceiling?

White? Wasn't he in like a cave or something? He slowly looked around the room taking he did not see anything threatening. The most life-threatening thing he saw in the room was the IV drip attached into his arm. And then it hit him, the cave Madara the seal. Oh, god had it worked?

Or was this Kami's messed up version of heaven putting him in the very building he resented. The hospital. He looked around the room for any sign or symbol that could point to where he was. But he found none not one piece of info. Now Naruto was no idiot he was very level headed when a situation called for it. But this might just have gotten him believing in stupid things like time-travel. Puff no seal could do that. That's what books are for.

After a few minutes, he gave up, the window curtain was closed the door most likely bolted shut. And not mention the dozen or so shinobi that was in and around his room. Naruto sighed and shifted uncomfortably, these gowns were really uncomfortable. But he stopped instantly, god moving really did hurt right now. He groaned in pain as pain shot up his spine once again. He slid the blanket down and revealed that he was dressed in a white hospital gown. He grimaced in pain, but pushed through it. Slowly he moved the piece of cloth until it revealed the cause for is discomfort. His whole abdomen was covered with white bandages, completely covering his stomach. He grit his teeth against the pain and parted the bandages to reveal something that made him think this was more than a training injury. Here was dried blood covering his stomach and a hole in the centre. Exactly where his seal would be, but it must be hidden underneath all the blood and bandages because he couldn't see it. Speaking of seals, where was kurama? Naruto frowned and tried to communicate with the Baijiu but to avail. Where was he? And why hasn't be been healed by Kuramas chakra by? Had something happened, while he was unconscious? Thoughts Raced through his mind at record speed, why did he suddenly feel empty than he had ever been? But at the same time more complete? He shook his head, Madara couldn't have gotten Kurama otherwise he would be dead. He must just be sleeping or something, but he would have to talk to sakura about it when she would next come by.

Naruto carefully monovered himself up into a sitting position, from there he could clearly see everything in the room now. And it was quite depressing really, there was only blank white walls and ceiling, and a white chair next to his bed. That was it. Wait chair? Someone was visiting him? That was odd, had it all been a dream? It must have been he knew he should have listened to Sakura when she had told him to stop training and not keep on going. She was a medic Kami damn it. Naruto sighed, he really needed some natural light in here. He turned and faced the ANBU hiding in the corner of the room, most likely there to protect their hokage. Pfft as if Kohonas Kogane no kitsune (Kohonas Golden Fox) would need protecting, he didn't get that name from being weak.

He faced where the ANBU was hiding and said in a commanding but nice voice. "would you be so kind as to open the blinds for me?" He said with the sweetest biggest smile he could muster, his ANBU hated it when he smiled like that. They told him that a god among Shinobi grinning like a child in a candy store was just too much for them. And to tell truth he didn't blame them, he would be scared to.

Naruto watched as the ANBU stepped out of the shadows, it's cloak swirling around it and its Neko mask gleaming. Naruto knew that the masks were polished so that they struck fear into their enemy's hearts. Everyone Because of the cloak Naruto could not determine whether the ANBU was male or female. But I did not matter either way. But what the ANBU did next surprised him so much he nearly jumped out of the bed, and accused it of being an imposter. It said no demanded "how did you know I was there?" Naruto looked at the ABU dumfounded he was hokage, of course he would. How could the hokage of a village not know where his ANBU where? That was popostjorus but he just shook his head maybe they were pulling his leg again, it was not uncommon for the ANBU to pick up on his pranks and use them as practise. Heck the newbies were forced to analyse some of his more elaborate pranks because of their complexity. "Just open the curtains please, I need from fresh air" The ANBU after some consideration turned and walked up to the window. And with a sharp movement ripped the curtains open.

"argh!" Naruto groaned in protest covering his eyes with his arm, the light hurt more than he remembered. Much more actually. After a few seconds, Naruto slowly removed his arm from his eyes, and groaned in protest to the light, his eyes closing. But he forced his eyes open and exposed them to the light, it only took a few moments for his eyes to adjust. But for Naruto it felt like an eternity before his vision refocused. He turned towards the ANBU, ready to scold Neko for doing it that quickly but found it gone. He sensed for Neko's chakra but found it had vanished. Naruto frowned where was Neko going in such a hurry? She was probably reporting to Sakura who must be taking over being hokage in his absence. Again. Naruto sighed, he really needed to stop doing this to her. Her workload was big enough as it is, but if you add him on. Well it must be unbearable. Naruto shook his head, he would have to make it up to her. Some dumplings would do or some sake. Naruto chuckled his shoulders bouncing up and down with the action. Like her predecessor before her Sakura had taken to drinking sake in large quantities, but never enough to harm her in the long run. She was the villages best medic-after all.

Naruto smiled fondly at the thought, who would have thought. That the scrawny girl, with a huge forehead, and had a huge obsession with the last Uchiha believing that he was her one true love. Would become one of the strongest and most feared shinobi in all the elemental nations. But his smile soon turned into a frown. Sasuke. After it was apparent that he had become too powerful to bring back, and so the capture order on him became a kill on sight. With a bounty, twice that of the snake, Orochimaru. It was not 3weeks ago that he was forced to kill the one that he called a brother. It shook him to the core, and was still a sore spot for him.

Naruto was pulled out of his musings by the screech of a messenger bird. Naruto whipped his head round and looked out of the window to his right. There in the sunlight he had just caught the sight of a hokage messenger bird flying to the tower. Most likely going to give whatever it held to sakura, which was most likely a reply from Gaara the young Kazakage. Telling him of their situation, all the villages were severely under forced with the smaller ones completely wiped of the map.

Naruto watched as it circled around the tower for a moment, and then folded its wings and plummeted towards an outstretched hand that he was sure was there. After the bird was out of sight he moved onto more interesting things. He looked down towards the bustling village streets below him. Naruto watched as children rushed after their parents, shop keepers shouting out their prices claiming that they were the best. A smile spread across his face as a breeze blew through the open window ruffling his already unruly blonde hair. Naruto closed his eyes and revelled in the rare moment of peace, no battle, no fighting, and no death. Just sitting there, enjoying the feeling of fluttering tendrils of wind softly caressing his skin, like a mother would her child. Naruto breathed in deeply, the iconic scent of Kohona hit his nose the scent of the forests it was so famous for.

Suddenly there was a large BANG, followed by a shout that sounded like it belonged to a child. Naruto's eyes flung open at the sound, and he looked quizzically out the window from which the sound had come. Naruto sighed he might as well go see what had happened, it's better than just sitting here getting bored out of his mind. He slowly turned around and swung his feet onto the other side of the bed, careful not to hurt himself further. He slowly placed his feet on the ground and grasped the bed with his hands. HE took a deep breath and stood up. Naruto gasped in pain as another stronger wave of pain encased him, he staggered and grasped the steel bed head. His legs like jelly, yup this was much more than a simple training incident. He grit his teeth and slowly walked to the window. Naruto grasped the cracked window sill, leaning all his weight on it. He looked out the window and saw that he was only on the second floor, this surprised him as Hokage he was usually kept on the top most floor. The most protected one.

But he pushed that in the back of his mind for later, he would really have to talk with sakura now. But he would have to do that later. Naruto looked down in the direction that the noise had come from. Below his window there sitting on the ground, rubbing his back in pain. Was a short boy with striking blonde hair, wearing a kill me orange jump suit. Naruto cringed at the sight of the outfit, he wore something similar when he was a child. And Kami-sama he hated, Naruto really had no idea how he was able stand it. Yeah, he still loved the colour, but that was a bit too much even for him.

The thing that really caught the Hokages attention was the boy's hair. He thought the hair that bright was unique to only the Namizakes, of whom his father was the last. He was new to, Naruto was sure that he would have remembered someone with that colour of hair. Suddenly the boy stiffened his back rigid, and slowly turned his head upwards towards his window. Suddenly Naruto felt like he was going to faint, there staring right at him, eyes wide. Was an exact replica of his younger self.

Well shit

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Young Naruto laughed as he ran through the crowded streets of Kohona, nimbly dodging the people and stalls in his path. He heard the pounding of the feet of his pursuers running after him, intent on catching and punishing him for his latest prank. Which was his best to date he had to say. He looked behind him and saw the angry faces of his pursuers, Naruto poked his tongue out and shouted in a victorious voice. "ha you'll never catch me Dattebyo" Narutos only reply was the grumbles and shouts of the men and women behind him. Oh, he had gotten them good. But he was brought out of his victorious rant when he noticed narrow alleyway coming up to his left. Naruto smirked time to lose them Dattebyo! He turned on his heels and skid into the alleyway, kicking up dust as he went. Leaving his pursuers running right past it and into the next street, not agile enough to turn as quickly as the young blonde. Naruto laughed again, oh how he loved these chases.

The end of the alleyway came into view, but luckily it came into a street on the other side of town. Naruto burst from the alleyway, his hair flying behind him. He ran onwards and saw the huge building that he knew was the hospital come into view. Suddenly he heard the screech of a hawk, Naruto turned his head and looked in the direction from which the cry came. There to his right flying peacefully in the sky, was the Hokage messenger hawk. Naruto looked at the creature and instantly got caught in its beauty. It was so beautiful, it's colour signifying its importance, that piece of ribbon tied around its neck signified its urgency. Naruto sighed in wonder, one day he would receive it, when he would be Hokage. He would stretch out his hand watch the hawk land and then slowly untie the scroll from its carrier. Taking care not to hurt it.

Oh, yes one day he would do that. Naruto sighed, completely forgetting about where he was running. That scroll was a beautiful one indeed. Now if Naruto would have been watching where he was going he might have noticed the puddle that lay in his path. But alas our unpredictable and very knuckle headed ninja didn't. Naruto was running along not looking at where he was going when suddenly he felt something wet encase his foot, this was soon followed by a splash. His eyes widened, he was losing his footing. Suddenly he crashed mercilessly into the hard, yet welcoming ground. "Owwwwww"

Naruto cried when he found himself on the ground knee scraped. He jumped up and clutched his leg in pain. He looked down at his knee and grit his teeth in pain. The wound wasn't deep was oozing blood, there could also be seen pieces of dirt and grit stuck in the wound. Iruka-sensei would not be happy with this he knew. And he would be even less happy about the stunt he had pulled today, he was in for a lecture today. Suddenly he stiffened, someone was watching him. Naruto never knew how but he could always feel when he was being watched or when someone was in the area. He slowly turned his head to where he thought the sound had come from. There right above him on the second floor of the hospital was a man with striking blue hair wearing a hospital gown. And suddenly blue eyes met blue and for a second he felt a spark run through his body. His eyes widened, who was this person? They looked exactly like him, down to the whisker marks on his cheeks. Did he have family? Naruto was brought out of his daze by a shout. "Naruto!" Said person turned and say the very man h did NOT want to see right now. Naruto sighed and resigned to his fate, "yes Iruka-sensei". Iruka was a Chunnin that worked at the academy and was Naruto's former sensei.

He was not currently his sensei any more for the boy had recently graduated. He was of normal height with plain brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail, a scar ran across the man's face right over his nose. His attire consisted of the normal Chunnin uniform, which consisted of a green flak jacket, black pants and snadles. Iruka looked down at the young boy, his brow twitching furiously. "Don't you what me young man. I thought that once you would be made a Genin of Kohona you would calm down. But NOOOO, you just have to run off and do some crazy shit again don't you!" Iruka ranted, clearly having enough of the young boys didn't take long for Naruto to stop listening to what the man was saying, after all he had heard it a million times before. Instead he looked back up at the window. He expected the man to still be there, but the window was empty of any sign of life.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hiruzen stamped his sign of approval on yet another paper, and placed it on the completed pile. He sighed and placed the stamp on the desk, not moving to pick up the next piece of paperwork. He was to restless to do this work right now. His mind was too distracted by the young man that Kakashi and the Chunnin had found half dead in the forest. Hiruzen frowned, he was very intrigued by the young blonde but also wary. Now few things can make the Kami no shinobi wary, but this boy. No man, had. It had been on one of his many visits to the unknown blonde that he did a quick scan of his body and chakra.

And what he found surprised him. They boy had bigger than Kage level chakra reserves. Reserves so big that it shouldn't be even possible. And this had him worried, there was only one way a human could have that much chakra. By being a jinchuuriki of a tailed beast. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes in thought, he had multiple times tried to locate the seal that harboured the beast. But it was nowhere to be found, the seal was usually located on a Jinchuuriki's stomach. But his was currently out of order so to speak. With that wound on his abdomen there was no way he could have a look without endangering the blonde's life.

Hiruzen sighed once more and fished around in his pocket for his pipe. His fingers touched the old gnarled wood, he grasped it and slipped it out of his pocket. His robes rustling with each movement. He brought it up to his mouth. Hiruzen slowly lifted his finger and lit the pipe aflame, smoke rising from its depths. He took a drag from his pipe and sighed with relief. Hiruzen closed his eyes once more and let the nicotine do its job. Suddenly a cry from above split through the air, rousing the Hokage from his musings. He stood from his chair, his knees groaned in protest once again. But the Hokage paid them no heed this scroll needed his upmost attention. He strode across the room and stopped at the window to his right. Its large transparent face revealing the village beneath.

Hiruzen reached for the latch but he didn't get halfway there before a swirl of leaves entered his office. The Kami no Shinobi dropped his hand with a sigh, what could it possibly be now? "What is it?" He asked irritably to the kneeling ANBU, his students best literature was in that scroll. Icha Icha Tactics wasn't even released yet. And he had been looking forward to some down time with his favourite porn. "Hokage-Sama, the patient has awakened" Hiruzen eyes widened already? It had only been a week since his capture. "take me to him" With that Hokage and ANBU disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Naruto staggered away from the window his eyes wide. _What the hell_? Naruto couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was in the past? It hadn't been a dream, everyone was dead. Naruto felt his legs give way beneath him, he collapsed on his hands and knees. His whole body was shaking violently now. Naruto felt his strength leave him, and in a state of shock his arms folded beneath him as he fell. Naruto hit the ground with a violent jerk. Naruto let out a cry of pain, as it flooded him like a Tsunami.

ANBU appeared behind him but he was in too much shock and pain to register their presence. Blood started to flow, his wound staining white cloth a deadly red. Pain shot up his spin once more, Naruto gasped. It was too much. He felt blood start to rise up his throat, and with a weak wheezing cough he spewed it out. Blood splattered on the white tiled floor, droplets falling on his face and hair. The former Hokage lay there, blood dripping from his open mouth and into the growing pool of red underneath him. Black spots started to creep into his vision, slowly taking over.

Naruto barely reacted when Medics rushed into the room like a Tsunami, shouting at each other in loud desperate voices. But to Naruto everything was dulled, the voices merely a whisper. The hands pulling him off the ground were merely wisps of wind, guiding him into their open arms. And just when the blackness in his vision was just about to consume him, he heard that voice. It was louder than the others and he heard it clearly. It was deep and commanding, and yet so familiar. Naruto felt his heart clench at the sound, he was here. "Jiji" He whispered, and he was plunged into darkness once more.

 **Ook guts Chapter 2 done. Phew, that was fun but tiresome. heh anyway.**

 **Oh and a huge shout out to StoneForge98,Theosack,naomi-ni and supernaturaloxs. Thank you guys sooo much for following my do not know how much this means to me. Truly thankyou.**

 **So guys i have allready started the 3rd chapter so well see how it goes. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I have no excuses**

 **I have no excuses**

 **I am super lazy so be prepared for crazy update times**

Naruto staggered forward clutching his stomach, as blood poured out and onto the ground. Naruto groaned in pain, as he felt the hot blood pour through his fingers.

Naruto internally berated himself for not taking it easier, his wounds were bad enough as it is. Naruto grasped the tree trunk beside him, trying to keep his balance on the swaying branch.

Moonlight flickered through the trees, illuminating the branching path ahead. Slowly he reached up and took hold of the now red hospital gown, once again chastising himself for not stealing some proper clothes. Even though he wouldn't have had enough time anyway.

He would have had enough time after he dropped Kakashi off at his apartment, but he was to scared. A Henge had to suffice, but when Jiji had gone after him Naruto had panicked. And he was surprised, (rightly so) the Kami no Shinobi didn't see through a simple Henge.

It was either that or Sarutobi had known all along, Naruto was leaning towards the latter of the two. Getting back to the task at hand Naruto stabilised himself on the dangerously swaying branch. Naruto sucked in a breath and slowly gathered his chakra to his legs, preparing to jump across to the branch opposite him. When he felt the chakra build up to the right amount he pushed off. Legs shaking, he flew through the air, his hair fluttering in the breeze.

As Naruto neared the branch, he prepared himself. The blonde gathered the excess chakra to cushion the landing that his wounded body couldn't possibly endure. He landed with a thump, displaced leaves floated down to the ground.

He stood there crouching for a few seconds, regaining his balance and strength. After a few seconds, he released a sigh of relief, internally grateful and annoyed at the same time. How could he save the world, defeat Madara and kill the Juubi if he was this weak.

Suddenly the bark of a dog pierced the air, knocking him out of his brooding. With a startled yelp he felt himself stiffen, someone was close by. Quickly gathering his chakra Naruto leapt to the next branch hoping to hide in the large expanse of leaves.

A few seconds later he landed on the branch, its slick moss-covered bark giving his bare feet next to traction. With a quiet prayer to Kami Naruto felt his feet slip, and his body fall. The blonde-haired escapee plummeted to the ground, darkness enveloping him once more.

* * *

A blood-soaked cloth was thrown to the ground, joining the large pile of red. Thin lithe hands grabbed another piece of the cloth from a small pile. Hands pressed it firmly against the bleeding mess of flesh, but it did not good. The cloth was soaked but the wound still bleeding.

A curse rang through the room but the occupant paid it no heed, there were bigger things to worry about

A voice split the silent air. "Kagura! Get the sword, we need to close this wound!" Sounds were heard outside the door before it was opened. A young boy probably around the age of 6 walked through, his hands wrapped around the handle of a Katana.

The blade of the Katana was red-hot, sending waves of heat into the boy himself wasn't anything spectacular. His clothes a dark brown, were caked with mud and sweat. His pale skin looking almost white against the clothes that seemed to simply hang of his small frame.

The boys' brown hair reached the base of his neck and would allways fall into his eyes, whenever he tried to correct them.

And lastly his eyes, were unlike the rest of him bright and full of life. The light green like sunlight through leaves, making the freckles around his nose look like shadows. Kagura stepped forward silently his bare feet leaving mud and dirt on the floor.

But his mother paid it no heed and just gestured for him to hand over the red-hot sword before it went cold. As the boy passed over the sword his eye caught a word engraved on it's hilt. Albiet faint but he could still read it. Taiyō, that was both his mother name as much as the swords. Kagura tore his eyes away from the swrd and started to slowly examine the stranger that had suddenly fallen from the sky.

The blond lay in a futon that could barely hold his form, his hair caked with mud and dirt much like his own. Blood oozed from the wound in his stomach, that would for some reason never close.

Kagura ripped his eyes away from the man to watch his mother. Like himself she was rather plain looking, with long waist length brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes.

A small bloodstained hand reached out and grasped the hilt of the sword, making sure to stay well away from the hot steel blade.

The woman grasped the hilt and brought it over to the patient. She concentrated on the bloodied wound and brought her blade in for the procedure. Suddenly a voice split the air, the tension vanishes.

The woman turned her head so fast she would have gotten whiplash. 'What did you say?" She said in a tome that screamed don't talk I'm busy

But her son completely ignored the not so subtle hint to keep quiet. Before she could stop him, he asked a question that she wasn't sure she could answer herself. "Kaasan" He said, "will he get better?" His mother looked at him sadly, her eyes softening. "I don't know my little bird"

She sighed and let her head hang low, her long hair a curtain blocking her face from view. After a few seconds her head shot up, hair flying a dazzling smile plastered on her face. "But we will sure try" Determination set in, she wasn't going to let a single person die in front of her again. Not if she could help it, her mind made up she looked into her son's eyes. "Musuko, I need you to do something for me"

Kagura immediately straightened, his chest puffed out he stood at attention. If this had been any other situation Taiyō would have laughed at the scene, but now was not the time with narrowed eyes she asked him. "I need you to go into town and get a medic nin. Any will do but make it quick, i fear if we burn the wound close it will cause more harm than good"

Kagura quickly nodded, his heart filled with pride at being given such an important task. "I won't let you down!" He gave a quick salute and with that he scurried off. Leaving his mother alone in the house with the mysterious man that fell from the sky.

Taiyō sighed and turned back towards the blond man. Looking at his wound, she was suprised to find that it had finally stopped bleeding. Taiyō sighed in relief, he would live but inly of Kagura got back in time. not to mention his beautiful physic. She sighed and scooted over towards the head of the blond. Taiyō looked at his striking blond hair, his chiselled face and lastly his beautiful blue eyes. Eyes half-lidded she sighed dreamily, it was just like in Jiraya-Samas books.

She would heal him and then he would save her from some big bad ninja, yeah that's right. She looked down at him to see his blue eyes looking at her, oh yes, she was a lucky girl. Suddenly she shot upright and looked at him again, wait blue eyes he was awake. And Taiyō did the only thing a love-struck girl could do. She hit him over the head with the hilt of the sword.

* * *

Kagura ran through the streets of his village, expertly dodging the people in his way. It was clear to anyone watching that he had done this many times before, as it was seemingly natural for him. Kagura rounded a street corner on his way to the local healers, determination carved into his chubby face.

Kagura looked up to make sure he wasn't about to run into anything, but he was too late. A few metres in front of him were two women, one blonde the other he couldn't identify. Kagura screamed for them to get out of the way, he wouldn't be able to stop in time.

But this warning was either too late, or the women just didn't hear him. Either way it wasn't enough, because Kagura closed his eyes and waited for the impact to come. Suddenly he felt two large and squishy watermelons slam into his face.

After a few moments he opened his eyes, and to his dismay he found himself considering a pair of very large lady bits.

His face tomato red he looked up at the owner of said melons. To say the lady was angry was an understatement.

The blond woman hit him with a glare that could kill, her face set and brow twitching. The woman asked, "what do you think you're doing gaki?!" Still held between her breasts Kagura could do he only thing he could. He smiled sheepishly. "I'm so sorry ma'am, im reeaalllly sorry. You see I was just going to get a healer for my sick umm"

Kagura bit his lip, what could he call the blonde man. With time running out he just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "It's my dad, he's sick so I need to get to the healers!" The blond woman just stared at him. Kagura being a scared shitless eleven-year-old just sunk deeper into the womans breasts.

Trying in vain to hide himself from view. Suddenly the blondes face burst into red once more, and with brow twitching said in a voice that would make a grown man cry in fear. "You have four seconds to get off me, or so help me I will give you a good reason to cry for your mummy"

Kargura heard a shout behind him from the other lady, but he was to scared to notice. Kagura shaking in fear, slowly and carefully detached himself from the lady's breasts.

With shaking legs, he jerkily walked past the women, not even daring to turn around. As soon as he was out of sight Kagura ran, his head spinning, legs shaking he flew past the healers. A green necklace clutched tightly in his hand.

* * *

The blonde woman growled in annoyance as she watched the brunet run through the streets. Kids these days no respect for their elders. With a sharp turn of her head ponytails swinging, she called for her assistant. A black-haired woman came running from a few feet away, her black and white battle kimono fluttered around her legs as she ran. "Yes Tsunade-Sama"

The woman now revealed to be Tsunade turned to her companion. "Shizune" She started, but suddenly stopped. Tsunade looked quizzically at her assistant's empty hands, as if expecting something to suddenly pop out of nowhere. After a few seconds of staring, and Shizune thoroughly inspecting herself for anything wrong. "Shizune where's Tonton?'

"hmm, oh Tonton, she's right here" Sher trailed of looking down at her now empty arms. "Ah!" She cried out in surprise, Tsunade sighed and reached up to her neck, groping around for her necklace in a habit of finding security and comfort. Tsunade's hand groped around for a few seconds then they stood still, eyes wide Tsunade turned to Shizune. "My necklace it's gone!"

"What!" came the reply, after a few seconds a darkness seemed to sweep across the street. The wind howled, dogs barked, shop keepers closed their door in fright. Tsunade bowed her head, her brown eyes shadowed by her bangs. Then in a voice that would make the Shinigami himself shake in fear said. "That gaki is going to get a beating so bad, that Jirays' beatings will look like childs play."

* * *

Somewhere in the land of fire a certain white haired Sannin sneezed. "heh someone must be talking about me" And with that he went back to flirting shamelessly with the two beautiful women on his knees, all the while ans anonymous feeling was creeping up his spine.

Jiraya gulped he had felt this feeling before and only one thing came to mind. Karma truly was a bitch, so was Tsunade. In a hot sort of way. Jiraya guzzled down the last of his sake, regreting not ordering more. His head hurt.

 **A list of the Japanesse words and thier English counterparts**

 **Kaasan-Mother**

 **Musko-Son**

 **Taiyō-sun**

 **Kagura-A dance(ligit it's a type of dance)**

 **Also wow i have been super slack sorry guys.(if anyone is actually reading this)**

 **Rightyo have a good night or day or morning. idk**

 **cheers Melfina1234 (i need to come up with a better username)**


	5. PLEASE READ!

To everyone currently reading or waiting for updates.

I am sorry to announce that this story will be put on hiatus for an undefined amount of time. My inspiration has been lost and to be honest this was way above my league, I was reaching way too high. I will continue this when I become a better writer but for now, a new story has taken my attention. I am really sorry for this but I can no longer continue.

~Sincerly Garlic Ghost


End file.
